Mission Improbable
Summary. Plot Dawn is in the confessional discussing her run in with Bridgette, saying her Aura is no longer a Cyan, but is very dark and cloudy and is very worried about her. She bumps into Noah whom asks her if she would like to join him on his quest to discover what Chef Hatchet has been up to, (He calls it Operation Chef Stake Out) which she declines saying that there are more important matters to deal with and asks Noah to help her break into the Viper's cabin. (Wow, where was this girl back when it mattered?) Mike and Gwen are seen eating breakfast together discussing Trent's recent switch. Mike is saddened, but Gwen offers her friendship and promises that once the teams merge, things will be better for him. B, feeling bad about being the reason Trent left, tries to console Mike, but fails miserably. Eva confesses that she doesn't like B as he has seriously ruined their team dynamic and states that if anything goes wrong because of it, she guarantees B's elimination. (Also, look at her face!!!) Dawn and Noah break into the Viper's cabin where they discover carvings in Bridgette's bed post of the contestants with X's on them. Sierra and Anne Maria walk in, forcing the duo to hide under the beds. Sierra tells Anne Maria that she doesn't trust the boys on their team and says they should focus on taking Scott and Alejandro out when they get the chance, to which Anne Maria agrees, but only if they take Eva out before as she is the reason the Lions keep winning every challenge. The two walk out, leaving Noah and Dawn with a ton of information. We gather the final twelve together for a special announcement, which Noah sarcastically asks if Ezekiel is returning as well. (I get it, B isn't an All Star, get over it >.>) Thanks to Josh's failure to break into government owned facilities without screwing up, our final twelve will have to go back to Area 51 to retrieve a very important disk full of information that Josh dropped while stealing the cloning pod. Since we have to get it regardless, we decided to make it a challenge, in homage to Season Two's movie theme: The Spy Movie!! Unfortunately for the contestants, Josh's break in has led to an extreme amount of security guards roaming every nook and cranny in Area 51, not to mention that he also accidentally released all the captive aliens all over the place. Luckily, whoever wins Team Captain will not have to enter the facility, and will instead have access to the security camera and will be able to feed their teammates information and locations through special ear pieces. Whichever team brings back the disk will win immunity and the losing team will be sending someone home. Team Captain will be decided based off of a riddle: "If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three. Who am I?" The contestants submit their answers, and the results are pretty surprising. The correct answer is "A Bookkeeper". Noah and Alejandro guessed correctly!! (It's pretty funny...Anne Maria guessed "g00gle"...whatever that is) As Noah and Alejandro prepare their security cameras, the remaining contestants suit up for landing. (LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE RETURN OF THE TOTAL DRAMA PLANE!) The Lions and the Vipers head out into the facility and immediately split up. Scott tells Bridgette that they need to watch out for Trent as his heroic personality doesn't belong on a team full of villains, which Bridgette snarls at Scott saying that she's not a villain. (Sure looks like one to me.) Alejandro instructs Trent to head to the North part of the building, Scott and Bridgette west, and Sierra and Anne Maria to the east, but to watch out as there are a ton of Aliens flying around. Meanwhile, Noah tells the Lions to stay together and continue going down a certain path to what he believes to be the disk. B suggests they split up, which Eva tells him he doesn't get to make decisions as he is simply a replacement. B, angry, splits away from the Lions to find the disk on his own. (Dang boy! Watch yo'self!!) Trent bumps into the Lions and starts joking with them about how stupid of a challenge this is, but Anne Maria and Sierra catch him, and accuse him of having an alliance with the Lions, to which he quickly defends himself saying that all he is doing is being a team player. (Heehee Alliance...A-Lions...) As Scott continues to tell Bridgette that being a villain is awesome, (and Bridgette continues to ignore) they come across the disk on the floor. Bridgette, not wanting to give away that they have it and to keep the Lions from finding it, inserts the disk in a cloning pod and makes a fake copy, to which Scott admires as a "villainous move". B bumps into the duo but they are quickly forced to run as a Security Guard caught them. Bridgette "accidentally" drops the fake disk as she and Scott escape. B, noticing the disk, picks it up and heads out to find his team. The guards are on their tails, however, and sound the alarm, waking up all the Aliens. Josh and I instruct Noah and Alejandro to get their teams out of there!! Noah tells his team to make a run straight for roof ladder and they will rescue them there via helicopter, but B is too far from the rest of the team to get there with the others. Meanwhile, Alejandro leads Bridgette and Scott to the others and have them escape through the sewer line where he will await their arrival via speed boat. The Vipers all make it and the team takes off to the Total Drama Jet, while the Lions wait for B to reach the ladders. Once he gets there, the Lions take off, but the Vipers are in the lead!! The Vipers reach the plane first with the Lions closely behind, and out we go!! While in the economy section of the plane, we congratulate the Vipers for their swift escape, with Noah and Eva pointing out that they would have gotten there first had it not been for B's decisions. B assures his team that it wasn't for nothing as he has the disk! Scott laughs, informing B that they have the disk, not B, showing everyone the disk. B swears he has it, reaching into his pocket to find nothing but Alien Goo all over his pants. The Vipers Win!!! Which means the Lions will be sending someone home tonight, much to their dismay. With the team dynamic destroyed, the Courageous Lions had quite the night ahead of them. Sure it was B who left the team in order to find a fake alien cloned disk, but who else should go up with them? Noah has the final say in things, but B's votes for Eva and Mike made things come to a tie between the two! Remembering that Sierra and Anne Maria are targeting Eva, Noah decided to put the vote on Mike. With Trent on the Vipers, he is certain he will be staying. Besides, if he nominated Eva, and she went home, he would have to win the next captains challenge in order to be immune. No way would his team forgive him. So the nominees are B and Mike. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes